


Wizard in the Muggle World

by justamuggle



Series: dmhgchallenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard in the Muggle World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmhgchallenge community. November 2011, Beedle the Bard

It was in a Muggle bookstore of all places, that fate chose their long awaited encounter long after the war.

She saw platinum hair flash as he walked through the door, the bell jingling. Unsure of how to react, Hermione turned to face the closest bookcase, grabbed any book, and hurriedly opened it. Hoping she hadn’t been noticed, her eyes stayed fixed onto the pages, not realizing it was a Mother Goose storybook.

“I would suggest _Beedle the Bard_ instead...” she heard from behind her. Draco Malfoy was walking by with a smirk on his lips.

He had spotted her.


End file.
